Definite Evil, Ch. 1
by Ultimate Anime Girl
Summary: Hello all! I need people to tell me if I should go on with this fic cause I'm not too sure about it. Anyhow it takes place during the Cell saga and well...Bulma gets knocked out. Eighteen's in trouble and evil things happen with Trunks and Vegeta.Go on re


Definite Evil

****

.~*~.

Hi all! Tis me again with a whole new story! Hope you like it. Review 

it in order to tell me if I should go on or not. This takes place during 

the time when Vegeta and Mirai Trunks were training in the room of

spirit and time in order to prepare for the battle with Cell. Now on

with the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. I don't own pretty much 

anything in this story.

****

.~*J *~.

__

Inside the room of spirit and time…

"Oh wow! This place is huge…endless. What do you think Dad?" "I 

think you should shut your mouth boy!" Vegeta shouted at Trunks.

Trunks was beginning to wonder if he would survive this place. After

all Mr. Popo said that nobody has ever stayed in here for long. "Listen

kid, lets start training now. Don't stall and don't hold back." Vegeta 

reached for Trunks sword on his back and took it out. "Why don't 

you use this baka. Your gonna need it/" He pointed it up to Trunks 

nose. "Father I don't think I'll be using it to fight Cell." "You won't

be fighting Cell…I will defeat him before you lay a finger on him." 

Mirai Trunks grabbed the sword from his father swiftly. 'Man it's a 

little heavier than usual. I just now noticed how thin the air is here!'

"Stop daydreaming! Focus you brat!" Trunks threw his sword next

to the doorway. "Ok, but it's your death wish." Saying that Vegeta 

got into a fighting stace. Trunks followed and their training began.

****

.~*~.

Elsewhere in the orbit of our solar system a big space ship loomed 

in the darkness. "Commander we are five hours away from Earth." 

In the middle of the large room sat a silvery silhouette. "Splendid

…" It said in a smooth yet sinister voice. It brought a small shot

glass up to it's lips and filled it's throat with the slick, black liquid.

"Continue course." "Yes sir."

A figure almost identical to the first one walked to the center of the

room. "My brother, are you sure about this. Those monkeys can 

ruin most anything." The second figure took the glass and drank 

from it. "What you want me to call Cell and check?" "Why not?"

The first person walked over to a control panel and pressed a green

button.

****

.~*~.

"You can't run from me forever Eighteen. I will absorb you 

sometime." Second form Cell flew threw the air looking every 

which way for Eighteen. *Cell are you there?* He stopped in mid-

air. "Hmm? Cooler(or Kooler, Coola whatever)? What do you 

want now?" *My brother Frieza(don't make me say the list) wants

to make sure everything's going well.* "Um…why of course. In 

fact I'm going to be perfect in a matter of time." *Any sign of 

Goku yet?* "No as a matter of fact I haven't really met a Saiya-jin 

yet." *Oh? Well no matter, as long as your taking them off guard

our plan will be a success.* "Heh, yeah then this universe is ours."

Laughing could be heard on both sides of the connection. *Well

we're gone. We'll be there in five hours. Over and out.* Afterwards

Cell continued his search.

****

.~*~.

__

On an island hundreds of miles away from Cell.

Sixteen do you think we should keep going?" Sixteen stayed 

silent, petting the birds on his finger. "Sixteen!" Around the

corner Bulma and Krillin were watching them. "Ok Krillin, you

go and turn her off." "Bulma! Why do I have to do it?!" Bulma

put her hands on her hips. "Because your stronger than I am and

you're a guy!" "So?!" "So get your bald butt over there!" "Ok,

ok geeze!" Krillin looked around the corner to see Eighteen looking

up in the air for Cell. 'Oh man, I don't wanna do this!' He thought

back about the time Eighteen had kissed him. Krillin rubbed his 

check and stepped forward.

He crept behind tree after tree and bush after bush. 'Darn, why 

does she have to be so pretty? Steady Krillin, focus.' "Krillin get

a move on!" Bulma said a little bit above a whisper. Eighteen 

looked over at them. Krillin froze. Bulma ran up and grabbed the

control, no fear what so ever in her eyes. 'Well now aren't we 

bold Eighteen thought referring to Bulma. "I'm sorry Miss but I

have to shut you down for the sake of the Earth." "What?!" 

Eighteen said in shock. Eighteen looked at Bulma then at Krillin.

"No stop!" Krillin shouted. Everyone looked at him. "I'm sorry

…I can't go through with this, don't do it Bulma!" "but Krillin

what about Cell?" "I don't care Bulma. I'm sure we can beat him 

in the end." Bulma looked down then dropped the control. 

Krillin came over and stomped on it. 'That bald guy…saved me?'

Eighteen walked over to Krillin. They stared eye to eye for what

Seemed like an eternity. 

"AHHH!!! Help!" Bulma shouted out.

Cell had her by the waist and neck. "Heh heh, well looks like I hit

the jackpot!" Eighteen gasped and Sixteen was stunned. "Leave 

Bulma alone!" "Bulma huh? The wife of Vegeta? Hmm." Cell 

threw Bulma against a tree knocking her unconscious. "Bulma 

NO!" Cell looked at Krillin and the others. "So the little bald man

wants to save the ladies? You better think fast cause here I come!"

Cell punched Krillin square in the face then turned to Eighteen,

who was backing up. "Now I'm going to absorb you just like 

your brother." Eighteen tried her luck. 

She punched and kicked Cell numerous times, but to no avail,

The attacks had no affect on Cell. Krillin was hit hard and was

trying his best to get up before Eighteen gets absorbed!

****

.~*~.

__

In the room of spirit and time…

Trunks and Vegeta had been training nonstop for over an hour.

"Come on baka you gotta be faster than that!" 'He's been 

insulting me every minute he gets the chance to! It's so hard to

concentrate.' Trunks thought before his father gave him a hard 

punch in the jaw. "HA! You do need your sword and while your

at it take of that jacket boy. It's getting in the way." "Father I 

wear this because it reminds me of Mom. She gave this to me 

special and I refuse to work with my sword." "You weakling! I

don't care about your mother. We must train harder damnit! I 

need to get stronger." Trunks was looking down and getting 

madder and angrier as his father continued his insults , just then

something snapped. "STOP IT!" Vegeta became quiet. "Father 

now I know why you hate me! Your so selfish! You only care 

for yourself, all you care about is getting stronger while your 

family suffers! You never loved Mom or me. Well I've had 

enough of your arrogance!" Trunks' hair flared stood on end

as his power grew. His eyes turned a teal-blue color and his 

muscles tensed. Vegeta watched in awe as Trunks went SSJ2

right before his eyes. Trunks teal-blue eyes stared at Vegeta 

with pure anger.

"Vegeta…I'm not gonna help you now. Because 

in YOUR world you have no son!" Vegeta fell back. "Now you

will know me as your worst nightmare." Being that they were

in the room of spirit and time it started to get hotter due to Trunks

rage. Fires seemed to flame up out of nowhere and everything 

went darker. "Trunks?…I-I…" Vegeta was stunned and 

speechless. Trunks charged at Vegeta then gave him a swift kick

in the gut. He grabbed his father's head and slammed it against

his own. Vegeta put his hand on his forehead wound, before he 

could do anything else Trunks grabbed him be the neck and 

hurdled him close to a fire. "AHH!" Vegeta screamed holding

his severely burnt arm. Trunks laughed at his father's pain. "How

about a cool down?!" Trunks made the atmosphere freezing from

his cold thoughts of his father.

The flames had extinguished and 

Vegeta started to shiver while the weather seemed to have no 

affect on Trunks. It started to snow…no, blizzard. Vegeta SSJ

despite the horrible pain. 'Where'd that psycho go?' "So Vegeta,

you want me to fight with my sword? I'll do it then!" Trunks 

lunged at Vegeta from out of the darkness, sword in hand. Vegeta 

the swords blade-edge before it reached his face. "Trunks s-stop!"

Vegeta could barley hold it, for Trunks power was many times 

his own. 'The weather…it's changing because of his emotions,

what power.' Vegeta thought, Trunks jumped back and blasted

Vegeta high into the air. Trunks disappeared then reappeared on

top of Vegeta. 

Before Vegeta could even open his eyes Trunks 

gave him a hard kick on the back. Trunks had snapped his spine

rendering him helpless and unconscious. Vegeta hit the ground 

with a hard thump on the frozen floor in the chamber. Trunks 

flew away from him and to the entrance. Trunks landed and when

he did the snow stopped and it started raining. As he began to 

walk away an image of Vegeta suffering flashed through his mind.

"Oh my…no…FATHER!" His flaring body became soaked in 

cold rain. "Father I'm sorry! Please say something!" Trunks 

looked around frantically in the darkness. The rain lessened and

finally stopped., the room became light again. 

After searching for many moments he saw a prone figure a few 

meters away from him. "Tousaan!" His father was in one of the

many puddles of ice water. "Dad, are you ok? Come on wake up!"

The water around Vegeta had gotten foggy with a tint of red from

his blood. Trunks carefully picked up his tousaan and looked up

towards the ceiling(if there is one). "Somebody, anybody…

help! Please help!" 

****

.~*J *~.

Sorry peeps that's all. Please tell me how you like it and tell me 

if I should go on kay. Laterz!


End file.
